Trapping Sasuke
by Fields of Summer
Summary: Naruto has many ways of showing Sasuke how desperately he wants him to stay. Sasuke/Naruto
1. Prologue

I do not own Naruto!

* * *

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were floating peacefully amongst thick, white clouds. The air around them felt crisp and easy to breathe - the sky was as blue as the ocean in a photo shopped screensaver.

Both of his friends were feeding him ramen, with huge smiles plastered on their faces. Sasuke told him how perfect he was, Sakura just gave him food. Just as it should be. They would smile at him until the end of time. Life was pretty good.

"HEY! DOBE!"

Naruto watched in mortification as the blue sky and the fluffy clouds began to crumble around him. His friend's faces turned distant and distorted.

"WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!"

"ugghhh..."

Naruto groaned as consciousness slowly made its way back into his body. The last stripe of clear blue left his mind, but entered his eyes as he opened them and blinked up at the stars.

"DOBE!"

Suddenly annoyed at the voice that had interrupted his very pleasant and reasonable dream, he turned his head to glare in the direction of the teme. But his sleeping bag was empty.

"Stupid dobe. I'm over here." Sasuke hissed from a different direction. Naruto turned and narrowed his eyes to see into the dark forest. Sasuke was there. Dangling back and forth. Up side down. In a tree. Oh shit.

Naruto cursed and crawled out of his warm sleeping bag, then ran towards the furious boy. He brought out his kunai and cut the rope that kept him up in the air. Sasuke crashed to the ground but quickly got up on his feet and stared at the blond with a disbelieving look. Naruto tensed uncomfortably.

"Where the fuck did that trap come from? I checked the trees and grounds yesterday. There were no traps!" Sasuke seemed to focus and then scanned the area for any unknown chakra sources, but there were none. "Who could have put this here?"

Naruto couldn't bring himself to look the black haired boy in the eyes. So instead, he stared intently at the trees behind him. It was nice to look at trees. Also very normal and calm and innocent and settled.

"Maybe someone put it up there while we were sleeping." Naruto mumbled. He began fiddling with his fingers. He had always found it difficult to act normal in situations like these. Lying had never been one of his best abilities.

"No way, I would have sensed their chakra." Sasuke retorted and gave Naruto a calculating look. Naruto turned his gaze downward quickly and felt the panic rise inside him. Why was he looking at him like that? Maybe he knew. It felt like he was looking right through him and he could probably see how pathetically possessive and weird he was. Shitshitshit.

"Whatever." Sasuke finally said. Relieved, Naruto looked up to see the other boys back as he walked deeper into the forest. "Where are you going?" Naruto asked as another wave of panicky feelings rushed over him.

Sasuke turned around and finally, they stared right into each other's eyes. "Where the fuck do you think?"

Naruto could feel the emotions intensify and suddenly showing in his eyes, he couldn't hide it. Panic, sadness, betrayal.

Sasuke kept his look indifferent as he walked up to Naruto, he stopped a mere meter infront of him and kept his gaze focused on the blond.

"Where the fuck do you think?" He asked again. Something flickered in Sasukes eyes. Like lightning suddenly shooting out of a dark cloud. Naruto winced and looked down once more.

"How would I know?" He mumbled to the ground.

"You wouldn't, obviously. But where would you think?" Sasuke asked calmly. Naruto tried to come up with a clever response to that question, but all he could think of was_ 'somewhere far away where there is a really bad guy you have to kill? Can I please come with you?' _They both started speaking at the same time.

"Are y-"

"I hav-"

Naruto laughed nervously. Sasuke looked a little inpatient.

"What were you saying?"

The blonde lowered his head and began to fiddle with his fingers again. He tried to brace himself. Finally, Naruto looked up into the dark unreadable eyes.

"Are you … leaving?"

At first, Sasuke looked confused. He eyebrows knitted together and he stared at his friend in a disbelieving way. But then, after a while – his expression changed. He seemed to relax and suddenly his face lighted up in a smirk. Naruto felt shocked and mortified and … what the fuck? He had no right to smirk at him in a moment like this!

"You built that trap, didn't you?" Sasuke asked in a teasing way. He looked down expectantly at the smaller boy. Obviously enjoying the devastation suddenly showing in his eyes.

Naruto immediately blushed. Oh crap. Sasuke had realized. He pointed towards the trap for some reason.

"That one? No!" He said and snorted artificially. He noticed that his hand was trembling and quickly put it down to cover any signs of weakness.

"Sakura probably did it! To catch … animals … you know … to eat!" Naruto blurted and kept a fake smile up.

"Why would we need animals to eat?" Sasuke was looking cocky and superior like he had already figured it out. "-When we have plenty if food left, and we're leaving first thing in the morning?"

"Yeah but what if …" Naruto began. But after a few seconds of thinking about some way to to explain the unexplainable, all he could get out was "ngghh"

He slumped his shoulders and began pouting at the ground, feeling humiliated and defeated.

"You set it up to catch me if I were to leave, didn't you?" Sasuke asked with a curious tone to his voice. Naruto expected him to laugh or smirk evilly at his pathetic attempt of keeping him close. And Sasuke was smirking, but it wasn't really evil, it was almost a bit … warm – and a tiny bit reassuring.

"Sometimes I get a little paranoid … I mean … like, that you'll leave again. But you weren't going to, right?" Naruto said, trying to bring sense into himself. He was just paranoid. _Wasn't he?_

A moment later, he was surrounded by warmth. Pleasurable, safe, warmth. And there was a smell of Sasuke everywhere. He was hugging him. Hugging him! Naruto quickly reached his arms around the black haired boy. He had never hugged him before_. _He tightened his hold until Sasuke began to struggle and he drew back. He felt something inside him flicker and for some weird reason, he felt like giggling. He wouldn't though. That would be … unpleasant.

"I really have to pee!" Sasuke said with an inpatient and pained look on his face. Naruto couldn't help the smile that tugged on his lips, and now, it wasn't forced.

"Sure, teme. I'll be back at the camp."

Naruto went back to the camp with a happy feeling all around. He slipped down into his sleeping bag. He loved him, he knew he did. But he also knew Sasuke wouldn't love him back, at least not in the way he sometimes wished. But it was okay. He still felt safe - warm.

He was up in the clouds again. Only Sasuke was there with him now. He was feeding him ramen, hugging him occasionally, and then feeding him some more. Life was pretty good.

"DOBE! ARE YOU SERIOUS!?"

He shot his eyes open. Shit. He had forgot … about the other 40 traps.


	2. Carried away

I do not own Naruto!

Blood is going to get spilled, you are warned!

* * *

Naruto stuck his tongue out in concentration as he tied the thin wire firmly to the tall tree. He fiddled a bit with the knot to make sure it was tight enough, then he ran back to hide behind the green, blooming bushes. His evil master plan would go down perfectly.

Naruto grinned in anticipation at the sound of his friend's footsteps getting closer. Sakura was whining about something irrational while Sasuke was quiet, probably trying his best not to strangle her to death right then and there. _Soon._ Naruto thought and smiled wickedly like a villain finally stabbing his knife into the hero's heart. _Soon,_ they would both trip on the wire and fall straight into the deep hell-hole. It was a perfectly executed trap.

He turned his gaze towards his friends. He could make out the high-pitched female voice telling him that her sense of fashion was so much better than Ino's. And how could she wear those shoes with that dress? Sasuke looked like he wanted to shoot himself.

They were right in front of him now. Naruto felt the excitement build up inside him. Only a few more steps ... and BAM! Sasuke was just going to tell her to shut up when his foot suddenly got caught in the wire and he stumbled.

Naruto could make out a surprised expression before he fell face-first down into the dirty pit that had been hidden beneath leaves and twigs. Sakura didn't even seem to notice his fall until she too fell, mid-sentence, right into her own grave.

Naruto grinned evilly and rushed up to the huge hole. He couldn't wait to see the priceless expressions on his friend's faces. He peaked his head over the edge to take a look.

At first he couldn't see much, the dust was thick and he waited impatiently for it to settle. His eyes widened once he could see the two forms at the bottom of the pit. They both looked shocked, indeed. But tangled together closely in a very unpleasant … way-too-close way! Naruto's smile faltered and his eyebrows knitted together in an irritated frown.

Sakura was on top of Sasuke, and there was something about the boy's expression that looked unfitting. Was he … blushing? It wasn't obvious, and maybe he was wrong … but it looked like there was a tiny bit of pink to his cheeks. Ugh … this had not been part of his plan! Stupid trap!

After a few seconds of deciding whether he should lock Sasuke into a chamber with guards outside and keep him away from Sakura forever - or ignore the uncomfortable feeling and pretend like nothing had happened, he chose the latter and grinned down the hole.

"Gotcha!" He yelled down to his friends and waved happily. Sasuke rolled his eyes at him and muttered something along the lines of "what an idiot". Sakura turned around and glared at him with flushed cheeks. Naruto wanted to part them as soon as possible and knew just how.

"You're crushing Sasuke!"

Sakura blushed even more and quickly rose to rearrange her clothes. She looked up at him again.

"It's your fault! You build the stupid trap! Wait … ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT?" Sakura yelled back at him with a furious yet still flushed look on her face.

"Uh … of course not Sakura-chaan." Naruto said with a grin. Maybe she was beginning to get a bit rounded though? Naruto sure had a much nicer body than she did! Wait, was he actually comparing his body to a girls!? Sasuke had gotten up now as well, and was brushing the dust off of his clothes.

Naruto couldn't help but gulp as he watched Sasuke press his hands tightly against his body and then slid them downward, tensing his muscular arms and illuminating the firm stomach beneath.

God, Sasuke was so hot. He'd really like to touch him that way himself - preferably without any clothes though, and without the rounded girl watching. He snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed Sakura's calculating expression. He quickly flashed an innocent smile and wiped the drool of his chin.

"Now, time for you to get out of there!" Naruto yelled down to his frowning friends. He had almost forgot about the best part of his trap. He turned around and gave the thumbs up sign in the direction of the bushes.

The earth beneath his two trapped friends began to shake violently. Sakura turned to look at Sasuke with a terrified expression and then up at Naruto like she was about to cry. Naruto grinned inwardly._  
_

"What's happening? NARUTO!"

A moment later, the entire pit turned inside out of itself and sand shot up of it like water out of a geyser, followed by a dull thud and a groan as the two bodies crashed to the ground A few meters away from him.

Naruto collapsed to the ground himself, laughing until tears streamed down his cheeks. Gaara calmly walked out from behind the bushes like nothing had happened.

"That was a good one, Gaara!" Naruto said happily once his ability to breathe had returned. Gaara had obviously helped him with the trap, there was no way he could dig a hole that big by himself!

The red haired boy walked up to Naruto. Even though there was no way to tell, he knew that Gaara was laughing as well behind the expressionless mask he always wore.

"Stupid … dobe" Sasuke hissed from where he laid. There was something off about the way he said it. It sounded repressed, almost like he was choking it out. Naruto turned towards his two friends.

Sasuke was still lying sprawled on the ground. Sakura was above him, her knees on either side of his waist. She looked down at him with wide eyes. Instantly, Naruto felt a pang of jealousy inside him. Why was she on top of him like that? He knew she liked her, but not that much! And why wasn't Sasuke pushing her away?

Maybe they liked each other. That would be horrible! He slouched together and entered his pout-mode. Gaara tried to give him sympathetic look, but ended up looking like he would shit himself. Naruto shivered but smiled back lazily at his friend before his thoughts turned back to Sasuke.

Maybe, if he had someone else, he wouldn't get to hug him again - and the memory of hugging Sasuke was one of his most treasured memories.

As if to confirm his own thoughts, Sakura lowered her head, and kissed him. She was kissing him. Naruto could no longer breathe.

For some reason, he was suddenly running towards them. He had to set this right. This was not how it was supposed to be. She couldn't just kiss him! Not Sasuke. Not the boy with the wonderful eyes, the rare – beautiful – smile, they boy who walked with his hands in his pockets and awoke something bright inside him whenever he met his eyes.

Even if Sasuke didn't love him back, and even if he could find happiness in Sakura - he couldn't find the strength that was provided when seeing the boy he loved kiss someone else. It hurt too much and he just couldn't. Maybe he was being selfish, but it was so hard for him to _let it go._

His hands moved on their own accord and he pushed her away from him with all the force he had. She flew off him and landed in a heap on the dirty ground, her sudden impact created a cloud of dust that seemed to roar around her. She breathed heavily and stared at him in rage, and – surprisingly, something akin to fear.

"What the hell are you doing!?" She shouted and immediately got up on her feet again, she rushed back to Sasuke who was lying motionless on the ground. Naruto was in a state of shock, the view of his friends kissing still etched to his mind.

"But he doesn't like you that way!" Naruto tried desperately and reached his hands out to push her away from him like a mother protecting her young and fragile children.

"His not breathing!" She yelled back at him in a panicked, high-pitched voice. Her eyes were wide and she kept trying to push his outstretched hands aside to reach the limp body of Sasuke.

Naruto suddenly stilled and stared down at the boy beneath him. His eyes were closed. His skin had turned deathly pale. His lips were parted slightly but no air seemed to be breathed in. Naruto's arms relaxed and fell down to the ground beside him.

Everything that happened next seemed like it was in slow motion. Sakura was back at Sasuke's mouth, breathing her air down his lungs and keeping his nose pinched with her fingers. The blood created a stark contrast of crimson red against the pale brown ground when it seeped out from beneath him.

Hands were pressed against his chest and pushed down rhythmically, but no draw of breath could be heard at the efforts. More voices reached his ears and rushing footsteps appeared around him until he was pulled to the side.

What's happening? Naruto thought. He felt like he was in a strange dream were nothing made sense. Why was there blood everywhere? He stared at the people that had now created a small crowd around Sasuke's limp body. Sakura and Kakashi were on their knees on either side of him, both trying to bring him back to life. His eyes met with Ino's who had turned around to look at him.

"Wha- what's … going on?" He stuttered, blue eyes slightly glazed over and mouth open in a questioning way.

"His dying!" She yelled. There was venom in her voice and a deep hatred in her eyes. A moment later she was on her knees in front of his slouched, defeated-looking body. She grabbed his shoulders and shook him harshly.

"What the fuck were you thinking? Didn't you see the rock?" Her black eyeliner was smudged around her eyes, making her appear even more panicked. Naruto felt the words tug at his heart and cut into it. He was suddenly crushed beneath the weight of guilt and self-hatred.

"But …" He began, eyes flickering fearfully between the circle of people and the crying blonde girl before him. "It was … it was just a prank!" he said with a weak voice, his eyes open wide and something beginning to break in them.

In the following moment though, both of them looked back at the crowd as a heavy cough was heard from within the circle. Something lighted up inside Naruto, like he'd been trying to keep a tiny glimmer of hope alive, and it had suddenly burst into a fiery sun.

That was Sasuke's cough. He suddenly felt strong again. All else but the thought of Sasuke being _alive_ left his mind, and he rose up and dashed towards his best friend. He pushed his way through the people around him until he was seated right next to the wounded boy, facing him from above.

The blood had created a puddle around him. Shoes and pants of the crowd were stained red as they trampled and knelt down in the blood of his beloved friend.

He heard him take a ragged breath and it was one of most beautiful sounds he had ever heard. He was alive, and he was _breathing_. He let out a sob and felt something sting behind his eyes. He wanted to embrace him and tell him how _scared he was _and _please forgive me, I'm so sorry for being a failure_. He wanted to touch him and hold his hand and make everything okay again. Sasuke's eyes moved behind his closed eyelids until they finally opened.

All he did was stare into the starry night sky that was his eyes and let his tears fall down onto his cheeks. They trickled down his face and mixed with the dark, almost black blood on the ground. He tried to say something but no words would even come close to express what he felt.

In the next moment Kakashi and Iruka carefully picked up Sasuke's body. The black haired boy's eyes shut close and his head fell back before Sakura reached out to hold it up. Naruto noticed the rock that had cut in to his friend's back. It was sharp, and it must have gotten deep.

A feeling of guilt stabbed into his trembling body once more. He clenched his hands together and rushed after the boy, who felt like he was being carried away from him.

* * *

Alot more serious then the previous part ... and I'm not sure if I like this chapter :( But yeah, I had planned to make it start out happy and then end really "bad", I guess that was the only thing that was successful here XD Btw this would be the start of the "real" story, with the first chapter being a prologue sort of ... please review if you want me to continue! I was planning for the next part to be more cute, with Naruto bringing Sasuke gifts to the hospital and other stuff :p Or maybe I should scrap this . idk what I'm doing lol


	3. I made it all by myself

I do not own Naruto!

Sorry for the delay :(

* * *

Naruto clutched nervously to the gift in his hands as he walked along the never-ending corridors. On the entire way from his apartment to the hospital – the rain had been pouring down on him. Naruto hated it. He would have preferred the sun to shine and the birds to chirp.

Whenever the sun shone, Naruto's eyes went a shade bluer. It was like he was designed to live in sunshine, but whenever clouds blocked the path of the light rays – he lost his glamour. Rainy days and clouds - that was Sasuke's thing. He looked great in rain. He looked great in darkness.

Maybe it would be easier for Sasuke to forgive him if his eyes were brighter and the sun made his skin look more golden. Maybe then, he would think there was something a little bit beautiful about him. Just a little bit.

Unfortunately for him, he looked like shit. His eyes were dull and his hair was drenched and a little bit on the dark side. His clothes clenched to his body uncomfortably and his shoes squeaked when they rubbed against the floor as he walked.

Maybe he never should have made, or brought the gift. The rain had probably soaked it now anyways. Maybe Sasuke would hate it. Maybe he would refuse to take it, or perhaps he would just laugh.

He hadn't been able to follow Sasuke into the hospital right after the accident. They said it would be a disturbance, that he was in desperate need of a surgery right away. So Naruto had been forced to return home. And as the days had passed, Naruto had become more and more frightened of the upcoming encounter.

It was Sakura who had finally managed to convince him into visiting. She assured him that he wouldn't be mad, that he knew it was an accident, and that theoretically; it was Gaara who had done the real damage.

But Naruto knew that it was he who had planned it all. And it was he who had pushed Sakura away while she tried to revive him. He frowned and felt the guilt sneak its way back into him.

_Stupid bastard. I wished you weren't so important to me._

Finally. 548. That was Sasuke's room. The big, white door felt like it was towering above him, and he felt cold. His really didn't want to do this, but he knew he had to. He would have to face it eventually.

He squeezed the gift he was holding and tried to quench the feeling of dread flaring up in him and pulling him down – weakening him. He finally reached a trembling hand out and knocked on the door. He felt lightheaded and nauseous. _It's not that hard. Bring yourself together. Be a man! _Almost immediately, he heard a familiar, calm voice calling out from the other side of the door.

"Come in."

Naruto pushed down the handle slowly and hesitantly entered the clinically white room. The air smelled of antiseptic and something acidy. He glanced at Sasuke who was lying on a bed by the window at the end of the room. He was on his back, his gaze fixed at the ceiling.

The rain was still showering down and smattering against the window. But Naruto could see that far, far away – where the ground smashed together with the sky – there seemed to be an end to the massive cloud. Or at least it wasn't as thick over there, because the sun almost shone through.

"Hey, its me." He said finally. In a quiet, repressed way. Sasuke turned and looked straight at him – right into him. Naruto immediately noticed the only emotion that was visible in his dark eyes – disappointment. Too his own horror, Naruto could feel something sting behind his own blue, dull ones.

"Hey."

_He wanted it to be someone else._

Naruto flickered his gaze down Sasuke's body to avoid the piercing look, and still the raging emotions that were threating to take hold of him and pull at his insides. The white sheets he was lying on had a few stains of red splattered across them.

Something burst inside of the blonde, or maybe something broke apart. Seeing him lying there – damaged and weak because of Naruto's incapability – It broke him apart.

The scene replayed itself in his mind. The thud of Sasuke's body hitting the ground now seemed loud and final. The repressed groan he had heard was somehow raw to his ears. Ino's eyes leaking black stared at him with that obvious hatred. His friend's blood pooled out on the dirty path, and he remembered how his eyes had rolled back into his head right before he had been carried away.

_I almost killed you._

He stood there for what felt like hours, staring down at the floor. Entering another dimension, every beat of his heart felt artificial. He wished he could disappear, or that he would become that _someone else_. But a sudden voice brought him back to reality and popped the bubble he had created around him.

"Hey … Naruto," He turned his eyes to the other boy. He noticed that his expression had changed, that the disappointment had vanished and been replaced by a deep frown. "why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying …" Naruto retorted weakly and looked down again. He didn't want Sasuke to see him like this. He wished he could crawl out of his own skin. He wiggled his shoes against the pale floor, smearing the mud out that had stuck beneath them. There was another sting and his vision blurred. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly. Just as he did, he felt another warm tear rush down his face. He tensed his entire body to keep it all inside.

"I, um … got something in my eye before, like ... a fly or something." He stuttered out in a pathetic way before hating himself even more because of his lame choice of words.

"You're crying …" Sasuke almost whispered. He couldn't help it as his eyes flickered upwards and met the other boy's for a short moment. There was a deep concern showing on his face. Naruto felt pathetic and had no idea what to do or how to regain himself and look strong again.

He wasn't even the victim here. He wasn't the one who had almost died and had to be stitched up to survive. It was Sasuke. He was the one who should feel like this, not Naruto.

He reached a hand up to wipe the tears away from his face. Why did Sasuke always make him feel like this? Somehow, he always had a way of pulling out out the emotions that he'd been keeping deep inside for too long. It made him feel weak, like Sasuke constantly won and Naruto never stopped losing.

"I'm not crying." He said, trying to sound like he meant it. It didn't work very well. He kept his gaze focused downwards; his hands began fiddling with the wrapping to his present.

"Naruto … it's okay, … it's fine." He said in a calm voice. And next, Naruto could see a hand reaching out for him at the corner of his eyes, and suddenly Sasuke had grabbed his arm. He was holding it. He was holding it tight, his thumb was moving slowly against his skin in a reassuring way and he _shivered_.

Naruto wished he could lean in to the touch. But all he did was look at him with that desperate hope flickering in his eyes and through his entire being until Sasuke began to speak again. "I'm not blaming you. All I wished for was that you would have talked to me sooner."

Naruto hadn't cried this much in ages. And he didn't know what to say, but he guessed he was happy. And maybe that was why he couldn't stop crying. Finally, after a long time of just looking at him and feeling out of words, he decided to give in. He put his pride and doubts aside and before he knew it, he had widened his arms around the other boy in a tight embrace. The gift he had been clutching to fell to the ground on the side of the bed as he clenched to Sasuke instead.

As soon as he felt the sudden warmth and security of the body beneath him, he began sobbing. Everything that he had kept locked up inside suddenly burst out and he couldn't stop it. He sobbed into the crook of Sasuke's neck and he felt the other boy's arms reach around his trembling body.

"I'm sorry. For everything, and I … I didn't- I … thought you would be mad at me." He managed to stutter out, feeling like everything was falling apart and clustering together at the same time. "I- … thought that you wouldn't- … want me to visit you. Tha- … that's why I haven't been here until now." He got out finally, and Sasuke tightened his hold around him.

They stayed like that for several minutes, clutching to each other for dear life until Naruto finally stopped sobbing. He retreated slowly and bent down to pick up his present, and then he wiped the remaining tears off his face and smiled down at him slightly. The raining had ceased, and the room had become a bit brighter. A small ray of sunshine shone down on Sasuke's surprisingly calm face and it soothed him for some reason.

"What have you got there?" He glanced at the half squished present in Naruto's hands.

"Oh! Right." _The present._ "It's for you, I made it all by myself!" Naruto said and took a deep breath; feeling exhausted yet relieved. He handed the present to him, and even in the state he was in, he couldn't help feeling a little proud about it. "Open it!"

Sasuke slowly brought his other hand up to pull at the wrapping until all that was left was a small cardboard box. Naruto widened his eyes enthusiastically.

"Go on! Open it already!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and opened up the box, and brought out a small, mashed, red cupcake. Everything about it was red, even the topping. The blonde actually chuckled at the shocked expression he received. He obviously hadn't expected that.

"It's tomato flavored!" Naruto practically yelled and his voice cracked a little at the end, but his eyes beamed and the sun was still shining. "Try it!"

He wasn't sure but he thought he could see a tiny smile settle onto Sasuke's lips. He hesitantly brought the cupcake up to his mouth and took a small bite. The base of it crumbled a bit when he bite into it, and the topping looked firm and it had a slight crisp. Just as Naruto had thought he would like it.

He chewed for a while and furrowed his brows. It looked like he tried to sharpen his senses to really locate the flavor like it was some kind of fine wine. Naruto rolled his eyes and chuckled. When he was done chewing he brought his tongue out to lick his lips. Naruto stared mesmerized at the movements of his tongue. It was almost as red as the cupcake, and it looked really soft … and wet and …

"Actually, it's quite nice … thank you." Sasuke said and Naruto quickly brought his eyes back to meet the boy's. He smiled and cyan eyes sparkled. He felt happy and giggly. An idea suddenly popped into his mind and he couldn't help himself.

"Thought you'd like it. Oh! Just a side note though," He began "I actually found the tomatoes in a bag left by the road, so I'm glad they taste okay." He said it carelessly but grinned inwardly. Sasuke's eyes widened in horror and he spat the remains of it out. He began clawing at his tongue to scrub any left over bits off.

"DOBE! That's disgusting!" He said and quickly grabbed a glass of water from his bedside table and gurgled it before spitting the water back. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Naruto laughed hysterically while Sasuke stuck his tongue out again and kept rubbing it to get everything off.

"Relax! I'm just kidding!" He said as he tried to brace himself and stop laughing. "You should have seen your face, priceless!" He continued to giggle while watching Sasuke's tongue retreat back into his mouth and the horror turn into a relieved yet annoyed expression.

"hmph" His face slowly became a shade redder and he was obviously trying to hide any signs of embarrassment. "Not funny." He put the cupcake on the bedside table and glared at the amused boy.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist." He said and looked at Sasuke. He was still feeling a bit insecure about the situation. But the tiny smile and the roll of his eyes that he received reassured him, and he grinned back.

"So, when are you actually getting out of here?" He asked, finally feeling like himself. The last few days had been horrible; he hadn't been able to think of anything but Sasuke.

"Tomorrow, I think. They said the wound would be completely healed by then." He said and then seemed to concentrate for a moment, then frowned before he began speaking again. "There's something I have to ask you."

Naruto immediately tensed. What was that sudden seriousness about? He was sure it was something he wouldn't want to answer. Like … where he had found the sugar to Sasuke's cupcake.

It was something entirely different though. It was the worst and most horrifying thing he could ever ask.

"Why did you push Sakura away from me while she was trying to help me?"

* * *

Thank you guys soo much for the reviews I've been receiving! Please keep reviewing if you want me to continue!

So this was basically just a long conversation, and it was a pain in the ass to write, lol. But I still like it more then the previous chapter, although I somehow always end up writing angst ... I just can't help it xD For the next chapter I was planning for Naruto being drunk and very ... cuddly XD And he obviously has to come up with an answer to the question he was just asked!


	4. Never have I ever

I do not own Naruto!

This chapter is so silly, but it was fun writing xD

* * *

"I got jealous because I love you."

"Because you deserve someone better then her … like me!"

"I don't know, but I do know that you're the hottest guy in Konoha. Everything about you is hot ... even your hands, … I love how your veins are visible on them. That hospital gown really brings out the color of your eyes by the way. Can we have sex? … No? What if I pay you?"

Hmm ... could he actually say that? Wait ... no! Of course not. Maybe he should just tell him he loved him ... but he couldn't find the strength to just confess like that! And it would be odd to have such sinful feelings towards another boy. His not like ... that. He is the bravest in all of Konoha, the manliest and the strongest!

"Idon'tknowIdon'treallyremember,sleeptightIgottagobye" He finally blurted out, turned around and ran out of the room at the speed of light.

While walking home he realized it was probably not the smartest of moves … Sasuke might think he was trying to hide something. Maybe he should have told him he'd gotten jealous on Sasuke, not Sakura. That would have been reasonable. He's had a crush on Sakura before, so it would make sense.

But still, he would be lying. And most importantly, he would crush all hope of Sasuke eventually confessing his undying love for him. Maybe if he said that he had lost his mind, that he thought he was a robot with a mission … a mission to push that rounded girl off of that hot boy! Or that he suddenly saw a spider on Sakura, and he just smashed it a tiny bit too hard. Hmm … that might work out.

He decided he would go for that explanation. He would probably show up at Sakura's birthday party on Thursday, he could tell him then.

Naruto sighed in relieve, everything would be all right.

* * *

"Hey Kiba! Tha'ss … my bott- bortle!" Naruto slurred out with half lidded, distant eyes. Kiba was trying to steal his alcohol! What a thief!

"Uh … it's actually mine, I bought it just before I came here." Kiba responded. The incredible drunk blonde wiggled his way up to Kiba, took hold of the bottle and began to pull on it while Kiba pulled it in the opposite direction.

"No! It … IS … MYYYY bottle! Give ... it ... to ... MEEE!" Naruto yelled out like he was in war and pulled at the bottle with all the strength he could muster.

"Fine … if you want it that bad ..." Kiba said and suddenly let go of the bottle. Naruto flew backwards, crashed down to the floor and managed to pour half of the liquid all over himself. 'Whatever, I'd rather lie down anyways.' He thought and brought the bottle up to his lips and gulped the remains down in a couple of seconds.

"Oh. My. God, Naruto … are you like, … the definition of trashy? How can you be drunk already?" Came a sudden cattish voice from somewhere around the room. Naruto frowned and turned in the direction of the voice, even though his vision was blurry - he knew it was Ino as soon as he took in her appearance. No one else would wear a crop tee with a short skirt in March.

"Shu- … shut up Ino, I'm … uh, actually totally sober, really!" He said and threw the empty bottle to the side, steadied himself up on his elbows and then tried to make the world come together. While focusing on a tiny black spot on the wall, he leaned forward and eventually managed to get up on his unsteady legs.

Or, he thought he did. As soon as he relaxed – gravitation suddenly pulled him in a different direction, the whole world tilted and he plunged towards the floor once more.

But he never met the ground. Someone had grabbed hold of his arms and he crashed into a warm body instead. He knew who it was right away – none had a body as hard as that, but yet so soft. Naruto almost purred in the embrace.

"Watch out Sasuke, he might puke on you." Ino finished with a snort, then gave Naruto a glare before she turned her five and a half inch heels around and paced away. Her high ponytail swung from side to side as she walked. Kiba had settled onto the sofa with Shikamaru who mumbled something about a "great ass".

Naruto glanced up at his savior with dreamy eyes. "Thank *hic*- … you Sasuke, you sayyyved me …" He somehow managed to almost sing it out. He looked up at Sasuke like he was the meaning of life. The black-haired boy rolled his eyes and smirked before replying.

"You obviously need water." He said, and settled the clingy boy down on the sofa beside the two other boys, he then went into the kitchen to get a glass. Naruto turned to face Kiba who was sitting next to him; he had a new bottle in his hand, but it was kept far away from the drunken blonde.

"Sasuke's really … really … really nice … I think." He said, looking away in the distance as if in another world. His eyes then suddenly shut and his head fell forward before he pulled himself back up, looking like he was on the verge of passing out.

"Er … his okay I guess? a bit broody though … Are you sure you're alright?" Kiba asked with a slight concern in his eyes. _Are you kidding? I'm more then all right. Sasuke just hugged me! _

"But … His eyes are just …" Naruto turned dreamy again. "They're just … so ... so …so-" But before he could finish his sentence – Sasuke, Ino and Sakura were back in the living room. The black haired boy reached a glass of water out to Naruto and he took it. He noticed Sakura's excited look before she began to speak,

"Okay. Finally, it's time to play … 'Never have I ever'!" She started to giggle in anticipation before she continued. "For anyone who doesn't know the rules: Each person make up a statement that begins with 'Never have I ever', and anyone who's done it, has to take a sip of their drink! Except for Naruto, who's only allowed to drink water from now on." She finished and frowned at the drunk blonde.

The two girls then smiled, settled down on the floor and put their fashionable drinks on the small table that separated them from the boys on the sofa. Sasuke sat down on a couch at the side of the table, settling his beer down as well.

Naruto brought the glass of water up to his lips and took a slurp before the first statement could be heard.

"Never have I ever … tasted alcohol!" The pink haired girl began. Everyone around the table took a sip of their drink – Naruto gulped down more water.

The room suddenly grew awkwardly silent before Sakura nudged Ino in the side and gave her a look.

"Oh, right! My turn, hmm … Never have I ever …" She furrowed her brows and seemed to search through her brain. "Hmm … oh my god, this is so hard!" She looked frustrated and continued to ponder while everyone else grew impatient "I got one! Never have I ever done drugs!" She finally managed and the tension grew in the room. It took a few seconds before Shikamaru suddenly brought his beer up and took a big gulp.

Everyone stared at him with wide and shocked eyes (except for Naruto, who thought Sasuke was much more interesting to look at). Shikamaru noticed the stares and stated calmly,

"What can I say, life's troublesome." He then put his beer back down and looked around like it was an average everyday thing to do. He then continued with his own statement.

"Never have I ever … kissed a boy." Ino and Sakura quickly reached out to grab their drinks and giggled before they took a sip. Sasuke looked at Naruto with a frown and … was that a slight blush? He hesitantly brought the beer up to his lips. The blonde suddenly remembered and took a proud sip of water.

"I've kiiiiisseed Sasuukeeeee …" He began to sing out loudly but was interrupted as a ball of paper suddenly hit him in the face. He glanced at the other boy and almost shivered at the deathly glare that was directed in his way. Glances were then turned to Kiba as it was his turn to come up with a statement.

"Never have I ever … made love to a dog." He said and then reached a hand out calmly to grasp his beer and managed to bring it halfway up before freezing midair – noticing the disgusted and shocked looks he was getting. He turned a bright shade of red before stuttering out,

"Tha- that's not a normal thing to do, ehm … right?" He asked, his gaze flickering across everyone at the table. Ino suddenly turned green and Sakura shook her head slowly, looking petrified.

"Right! Heh- … imagine if … if someone would do that … how gross! Right?" He stated weakly and brought his trembling hand back down to put his bottle of beer back on the table.

"Err … I was just, really thirsty! Heh …" He said and looked around franticly for reassurance. Naruto let out a gasp in relieve while Ino had to leave for a visit to the restroom. Sakura, Sasuke and Shikamaru stared down at the table, traumatized by the images that had just flashed through their minds. Everyone sat in silence; Kiba fiddled with his shirt nervously until Ino came back, looking exhausted.

Glances then turned to Naruto as it was his turn to come up with a statement. He had drunk up the entire glass of water, and his mind was beginning to feel a little less foggy. _This is my chance to find out if Sasuke likes me!_ He pondered for a minute before he began,

"Never have I ever … been attracted to a blonde." He stated with a grin. Confused glances were shot his way before two people finally reached their hands out towards their drinks – Shikamaru and Sasuke. Butterflies began to swirl in his stomach and he tried his best to hide a smile.

But something disturbed him once he looked at Ino; she was blushing, at Sasuke! He crossed his arms and began pouting. _That was not meant for you. Sasuke's attracted to me! That must be why he drank … right? _But before he had a chance to ponder further on the subject, said boy began on the next statement.

"Never have I ever lied to my best friend." He said, and Naruto immediately froze at the words. _Is he … is he referring to me? _He decided to stare at nothing behind the two girls, trying his best to avoid Sasuke's gaze. The two girls frowned at each other and then both took a big gulp, finishing their drinks.

* * *

Naruto walked home alone from Sakura that night, wondering if he ever would be able to confess to Sasuke. The air was cool around him and it felt good against his intoxicated body. That was when he decided – he had to confess to Sasuke. And he would to it tomorrow.

* * *

Please review if you want me to continue! :D I posted another Sasunaru fic today, it's a one-shot called "The Gathering Darkness". It's really angsty and I kind of got enough of it so I had to write this xD If you have time, feel free to read the other one ^^ Hope everyone is well and thanks for the reviews on my previous chapter!


End file.
